My Wife
by LilMusicalAuthor
Summary: Lucas is engaged! No, not grown up Lucas. Seventeen year old Lucas Scott, junior at Tree Hill High, boyfriend of Brooke Davis is engaged. Prearranged marriage!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Yes! A new story! Sorry it's short but hey! I am going to call it a prologue! Yes! I can do what I want! That is the sole reason I write. I say what happens. And if this is a short chapter, I shall call it a prologue! Ha ha ha! I am mad with power! I should not be allowed to touch anything that can form words for my words are dangerous! Mwuah ha ha ha!

Sorry. I've been trying to write all evening and this is the first thing that's actually turned out right. Just thought I'd give you guys a taste of it and tell me if you like it! What kind of sacrifice on your part is it to take less than a minute out of your busy life to enhance my mood for the entire day?

"There's just something I think you should know Brooke." It was about time he should tell her. Things were going good between them. If they were ever going to take things to any higher level (emotionally or _otherwise_) he was going to have to tell her.

"What is it?" He wanted to tell her not to worry. He wanted to tell her that nothing was wrong. He didn't want to see that look on her face. She looked frightened. She looked nervous. What kind of girl wouldn't look nervous when her boyfriend said that he had something to tell her? _Don't worry about it, Brooke! _he screamed in his head. _There's nothing to worry about._

But he didn't say those things. She needed to know. He just wasn't sure how she would react. Therefore, he was also worried and frightened and nervous. He hated the feeling and he hated knowing that she felt the same way. Would she still love him as much as she did now knowing what she soon would?

"Well, my mom had a hard time when she first had me." He started. "I mean, she got pregnant with me before she was even out of high school. She didn't want that for me. Before I was born, she met another woman who was in the same kind of position. When my mom had me, and the other lady had a girl, they decided to try to stop what happened to them from happening to us."

"What does that mean? What did they do?" Now she looked confused. Well, she should be confused. Maybe he could just stop now. Maybe he could finish with something other than the truth. _They decided to… To let us live our own lives. _Ha! That would be a weak finish.

He sighed. "It may sound sort of weird to you so just listen, okay?"

"Whatever it is you can tell me, Lucas. You know that." Now she looked concerned. Why did she have to have a face that showed her every emotion? And why did she have to have a face that looked so good while showing them?

"Well," _here goes nothing. _"they decided that when we grew up, we were going to get married."


	2. Fighting

**Author's Note: **Bam! There you go. I have wanted to work on this multiple times over the last week but I've just been too damn busy with the musical. It is done and over with though tear. I know it's short but I thought I'd leave it where I did. I promise that the next ones will be longer! Not too many more big surprises I want to whip out and leave you hanging with. I also promise I will have more time now. Especially with us getting off of school in a bit. BAM! Enjoy.

And… leave reviews! You guys have no idea how happy I was the entire next day after I wrote the first chapter. I had so many reviews when I woke up that next morning. It totally made my day!

"What?" he heard her stutter. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his hands. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. Maybe she really didn't need to know. There was no use looking back now. What was done was done. "You're joking, right? They can't do that."

"I'm not joking Brooke." He finally let his eyes meet hers. He wanted to let her know that he really was serious. He also wanted to let her know that it was going to be alright.

"But they can't do that! What about us? What about me?" Everything was going to be alright. Telling her was almost like a formality. It meant nothing. It wasn't going to mean anything until after they were both out of college. Nothing would have to change now. Later yes. But not now.

"Nothing has to change, Brooke. Everything's going to be fine." Why won't she believe that everything was going to be fine? Dammit! Why did he even tell her?

"What do you mean everything's going to be fine? You're engaged! How the hell does nothing have to change?" Couldn't she see? Of course she couldn't! How could she? She just found out that her boyfriend has a previous engagement. Literally. She had every right to be mad. Didn't she?

"Nothing's going to happen until after we're out of college. Right now we just want to live normal lives."

"But that makes no sense!" Now he was just making her mad. Why couldn't she understand? Why did she have to be so difficult? She was acting as if he had done something wrong! He had done nothing! There was nothing he could do about it!

"It may not make any sense to you, but it does to us. Please Brooke! Let's just forget about it!" He shouldn't have told her. He really shouldn't have. He should have known that she wouldn't get it.

"Why would you even tell me if you wanted me to forget about it? Why did you tell me?" She had a good point. God, he didn't even remember the reason he told her! She was just making him so angry! Why did she have to be like this?

"You know what? I don't even know why I told you! Maybe I did it because I thought you should know." Now he remembered. He did have a reason. He did need to tell her. She did need to hear it. "Maybe I told you because she's coming to stay with me next week and I thought I might fill you in on what was going on!"


	3. Catfights in the Park

"Why would anyone do that?" Brooke couldn't help but rant to Peyton. She had only said about three different things but she had been yelling for three days. She knew Peyton was getting tired of it but she couldn't stop.

"I don't know Brooke. It sounds crazy to me too," Peyton said for the millionth time. Brooke knew that she would either have to find something else to say, or shut up pretty soon.

"I think you should just go straight to the source," Peyton announced sitting up. Brooke needed a brilliant plan, and talking to Lucas couldn't be involved.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to Lucas right now."

"I'm not talking about Lucas." Who else could she be talking about? That girl? Brooke knew she was in town already. Lucas filled Peyton in on what was going on. She came yesterday and was staying in Lucas' house for the next two weeks.

He wanted Peyton to tell Brooke that if she was still mad, to not go looking for Brogan. He didn't want anything to happen between the two of them just because Brooke was upset. Peyton thought the idea had been silly at the time because she knew Brooke wasn't that silly. It surprised her that she actually had to stop her from tracking down the girl twice already.

"Brooke," Peyton finally had to say something else. She could see Brooke already forming an evil plot. "I'm talking about Karen."

"Karen?" Brooke thought about that. It seemed pretty logical. It was her fault anyway. Maybe Brooke could go and talk to her. Maybe Brooke could make her see how stupid it was to condemn her son to a life of misery just because she wanted him to marry some girl. It was a stupid idea and Brooke would make her see it.

Brooke timidly knocked on the kitchen door. Her courage had begun to waver. Something about Karen had always made her fell like a little kid. She was also preoccupied, hoping that that girl wouldn't be around. That was the last thing that she needed.

"Come in!" Karen was alone in the kitchen. She sighed when Brooke walked through the door. "Lucas isn't here."

Brooke finally understood that look! The look of 'I'm sorry! I feel bad for you but my son is taken by someone a lot better than you.' Karen quickly turned back to whatever she was cooking.

"Actually, Karen, I was hoping me and you could talk." She heard Karen sigh again as she turned around and wiped her hand in a towel.

"I know what this is about, Brooke." Karen met Brooke's eyes for the first time since Brooke walked into the house. She looked disappointed. Like she didn't want to have the talk but knew it was the only way to get rid of the whore that was weighing down her son.

"Karen, I just don't think it's fair!" So much for timid.

"Well, what about it don't you think is fair?" Karen knew that she was going to have to explain. Lucas was great at a lot of things. He was a great listener, a great basketball player, a great writer, a great student… But when in came to straight on communication, he had some troubles. There was no doubt that he had left a lot of questions unanswered. "Brogan is a very nice girl, and she and Lucas get along great."

"But that's just it! She's a nice girl and they get along. That's it. That's all they have! You can't base a marriage on that! You can't expect them to spend the rest of their lives together just because they 'get along great'! I'm a nice girl and Lucas and I sure get along great! Do you think we should get married too? I just don't think it's fair that you condemn Lucas to some long boring marriage with some boring, not-so-pretty girl that doesn't want to be married to him either!" It was out. For some reason, Brooke just couldn't communicate that to Lucas or to Peyton. That was the thing that had been bottled up inside her. The thing that she had been trying to tell Peyton for three days, but just couldn't form into words.

"Is that really what you think Brooke?" Karen was surprised. She knew she shouldn't be.

"Yes, I do!" It was what Brooke truly felt. Of course that's exactly what someone in Brooke's situation would think of it as. Brooke didn't know Brogan. She didn't know that reasons behind everything that was going on. She didn't know how to explain it in a way that Brooke would understand. Brooke would probably never understand. She was just a heart broken teenage girl.

Suddenly the front door opened and shut quickly. A figure in baggy jean, a big hoody with the hood up, and a baseball cap came breezing through the living room. Even if she had slowed her pace, there would have been no way to see her face or figure.

"You know what? Here she is. I think you should meet her." The figure had her first foot on the stairs when Karen called out. "Brogan! Hang on for a second!" The figure stopped in her tracks. She didn't turn around. Didn't say anything.

"Can you come here for a second?" The figure obediently did as it was told though reluctance obviously showed through.

"Yes Aunt Karen?" she asked when she reached the kitchen. She completely ignored Brooke's existence and kept turning around towards the stairs.

"There's someone I want you to meet." The figure looked around the kitchen and seemed to see Brooke for the first time. After a second of studying her, she quickly said hello.

"Hi. Bye." Then she turned back around and ran for the stairs again.

"Come back here, Brogan. And take off that hat." At the mention of her name, the figure finally stopped and walked back into the kitchen. Karen was upset that she had been dressed the way she was. Brooke would have probably thought a lot more of her if she had been dressed like a proper lady.

The figure slowly lowered the hood.

"Okay, but you can't get mad until you hear my explanation!" After the hood was against her back, she took off the baseball cap by the bill. Dark blonde hair came tumbling around her shoulders. The next thing that Brooke noticed was her black eye. It stood out against her light, flawless complexion.

"Oh my God what happened?" Karen sounded disgusted. Brooke didn't seem to want to focus on the eye too long. It was as if a bunny that she wanted to look at had jumped in front of her, but it could move away at any moment.

The next thing she noticed were her big, pale blue eyes. They were almost a silver color, like a dog Brooke had once seen. Brooke studied her face as a whole. She was beautiful.

Except for that black eye.

"There was this really awful girl at the park and things got out of hand. She hit me first! I'm sorry Aunt Karen." The girl put on a pouty face and tried to look defenseless. Even Brooke couldn't help buying into it.

"You really shouldn't be getting into these kinds of brawls. You're a little too old for these things. I'll get you some ice. That's Lucas' girlfriend, Brooke." Karen disappeared into the garage and Brogan took a good look and Brooke.

"Aw! Lucas got himself a pretty girl!" She seemed nice! Brooke tried to figure out if she was being mean or sarcastic, but Brooke could always pick up those things, and this girl's voice didn't hold anything negative. Brooke looked up as Lucas walked into the kitchen. Unlike his fiancée, he was able to quietly enter a house.

"Hey… uhh… Brooke…" He didn't know what to say. Until he say Brogan sitting there. "Ha! What did you do?"

"Kicked some whore's ass at the park!" she said with a laugh. She sounded proud of herself. Lucas looked proud too. He stuck his hand out and she high-fived him.

"Watch out for my mom," he said as he got a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge. "If she sees you like that she'll flip."

"I have to go," Brooke quickly chimed in.

As she closed the door, she heard Brogan say, "Forever in debt to your priceless advice."

**Author's Note: **Yay me. A new chapter. Pretty long too eh? Long enough for me. Let me know what you think. Bonus points if you know where the last line comes from!


	4. Story Time

"So… Tell me about your girlfriend!" Lucas and Brogan were sitting in front of the television watching Conan, and he was getting annoying. Brogan was ready to talk about the girl she had met earlier that day. They had talked about pretty much everything but her. Brogan wanted to know about the pretty girl her boy was dating!

"Tell me about your bitch fight!" Of course Lucas would avoid the subject. She had brought it up a few other times but he kept brushing it off. Now it was time to talk. About he girl. Not the fight.

"You first."

"Fine. Her name is Brooke… I mean, you met her this afternoon. What else is there to say?" Met her? More of 'Hi, I'm Brogan. You're pretty. Bye.' That was exactly the great meeting Brogan had in mind. The poor girl probably thought she was a freak, and that was understandable. But Brogan wanted to know more about her.

"She didn't even say two words to me. I saw that she was pretty and that was it." Lucas was going to tell her more about the girl if it was the last thing he did.

"Well, there's not much else to say about her."

"Lucas!" she screamed hitting him across the leg. She opened her mouth as if to say something else, but it looked like she couldn't think of anything else to say. So she just hit him again. Lucas had to laugh a little.

"What else do you want me to say? She doesn't listen and she can yell pretty loudly." He still couldn't believe that she had just blown up at him like that. She should have listened. She should have understood. She should have just accepted it and forgotten about it. That would have made his life a lot easier.

"Oh. So you two fought. Let me guess. You fought about little old me." It wasn't surprising that the couple had fought. It was a lot to handle for a girl, and Luke could be pretty dense when it came to something he didn't want to hear. He didn't want Brooke to cause trouble, so he was upset that it didn't work out perfectly. Sometimes he could be such a guy.

"Yeah. But she wouldn't even listen! She just got mad and started yelling! She could have at least let me finish what I was saying before she would go and jump down my throat. She was being ridiculous!" Brogan couldn't tell if Luke had just subconsciously decided that his girlfriend was being ridiculous because things didn't go his way, or if he really just thought that she was overreacting.

"Lucas. She's a girl. She's a seventeen year old girl who just found that her seventeen year old boyfriend is engaged to another girl. We've gotten our whole lives to get used to the concept. Other people haven't. It's like you finding out that Brooke is secretly a dude." Brogan personally thought that it would be hilarious if her fiancée ended up dating a chick that ended up being a dude.

"Trust me. She's not a dude," he said with a grin on his face. That deserved a punch in the arm. "You're so violent lately! No wonder you keep getting in bitch fights in the park. Speaking of bitch fights in the park…" Brogan sighed.

"Very subtle. Okay. So there was the skank at River Court. She was just sitting there all 'Look at me I'm hot!' She gave me a look, I told her to get off of my court, she said to make her, I said… something and then she punched me!" No need for sticky little details.

"So she did actually throw the first punch? That's pretty surprising. Do I want to know what you said that made her do it, though?" Lucas really did want to know, but that didn't mean that Brogan was going to tell him.

"No. But you should see that slut. She got off a lot worse than me." Of course the other girl got off worse. Brogan could take down any slut in the tri state area. She had been known to do so to.

"That's my girl! I can't believe you were in town for a day and you already got into a fight." Lucas was pretty proud of his girl. She wasn't the kind of girl that would take shit from anybody. He remembered when they were in first grade together and she beat up the boy who made fun of him because he read. She was always there when he needed her.

"Believe it, bitch." Ice cream. She was on her way to get ice cream. That girl could really pack it a way when she wanted to. And of course all she did was loose weight because of all the running she did. She was just a naturally active person. Sometimes overly active. A lot of times hyperactive.

They finally changed the channel to Murder by Death. They watched almost the entire thing in silence. Silence meaning quoting every line and still laughing hysterically every two minutes. It was towards the end when the TV company starts sticking in commercials every five minutes convincing itself that no one would dare change the channel and chance missing the amazing ending when they started talking again.

"I think she was a little intimidated by you." Lucas was the first to speak.

"Oh, come on. Even though I walked in with a black eye, I thought I was pretty nice to her." Brogan could be pretty defensive over her sometimes threatening self. Sometimes she really worried that her mom and Aunt Karen were right and people would stop liking her because of her aggressiveness. A lot of the boys she liked ended up not liking her because she could beat them at basketball. Lucas had always been the one to let her know when there was something she could do so she could be herself and be less aggressive at the same time. Everyone else wanted her to just screw over her real personality and start over. Lucas would never even think of telling her to do something like that.

"Not that. My mom said she came over to talk to her earlier about you. She thought the arrangement that our moms made were unfair and old school. She assumed you were boring and frumpy." They both had a laughing fit about that one.

"Seriously? Me? Boring and frumpy?"

"Yeah. But then she saw you. So I think your all around gorgeousness didn't help the situation." Brogan was still laughing a little. It did kind of make sense. She probably worst-case scenarioed it.

There was some more silence between them as they watched the ending of the movie. After it was over, Brogan was the first to talk.

"You know she loves you, right?" The question threw Lucas off. He had just gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and told Brogan nothing but bad stuff about her. Now she was saying that she loved him. How the hell should she know?

"What are you talking about?"

"She thought your mom was being an evil old lady who was going to make you suffer for the rest of your life by marrying a boring, frumpy girl. She was trying to save you, Luke."

"No! She's gorgeous and cute and pretty. And she's tough! When I met her she had just finished beating the crap out of some slut by the basketball court. I can't compete with that Peyton! And why should I? It's not like Lucas even has a choice." Getting ready for the basketball games just wasn't the same when her and Lucas were fighting. She could bet that the other girl was going to be at the game too. The thought made Brooke not even want to leave the locker room.

"Brooke! Just calm down, alright? I still don't think you know the whole story. There's got to be some kind of catch. This isn't the fifteenth century or anything. If they don't want to get married, they don't have to. Soon they're both going to be old enough to make their own choices. Stop worrying about it." Peyton could be so unhelpful some times.

"I have no idea what the rules are! How am I supposed to find a loophole?" It was ridiculous. There was nothing she could do about it. Why even try? Maybe she should just give up.

"Make up with Lucas. Talk to him. Maybe he doesn't even want to marry this chick anyway. And if anything, you can always become the sexy mistress." Peyton laughed. Brooke didn't.

"Ha ha. P. Sawyer. You're funny." The least her best friend could do was make her feel better about basically loosing her boyfriend.

What did make Brooke feel better was Rachel walking in with a bruise visible even through a pound of makeup and a split lip.

"Ouch, Rachel. Nice bruise." Peyton couldn't contain herself.

"Shut up." Rachel seemed like she was in a bitchy mood.

"Oh come on? What? Embarrassing story? We won't tell." Brooke just hoped that it would be a painful story. That would definitely boost her mood.

"It's not embarrassing for me. I got into a fight with this bitch by the River Court." Brooke could not believe it.

"Oh really?" Peyton was having a real hard time containing herself about this one.

"She called me a… skank so I kicked her ass." Brooke hated the way she had that annoying confident attitude when she lied. It was so easy to see through.

"You kicked her ass?" Brooke didn't believe it. Brogan got out with way less bruises then her.

"Yeah. This is nothing compared to what that bitch got from me." Brooke and Peyton waited until Rachel had gone completely out of earshot before laughing hysterically.

"Maybe you should just try to get along with this chick. She seems to have a good judge of character." That didn't make Brooke feel better though.

"Shut up."

**Question: **So I just started noticing that I don't put up any "he said, she said"s in the conversations. Does that make it confusing? Let me know if it does. They just don't seem to fit but I can work it out if its confusing


End file.
